This study is being conducted in patients to determine if carvedilol has properties similar to those of an antioxidant. Antioxidants consist of drugs and vitamins that prevent or correct certain chemical reactions from occuring in the body. Such reactions may be harmful so that their prevention by an antioxidant may be beneficial. The objectives of this study is to explore the antioxidant effects of carvedilol following single and repeat oral dosing at two dose levels as compared to dosing with an antioxidant control (Vitamins C and E) and a hypotensive control (hydrochlorothiazide) in hypertensive, chronic smokers.